<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Little Things About Us by Rinnothy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088743">The Little Things About Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnothy/pseuds/Rinnothy'>Rinnothy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinnothy/pseuds/Rinnothy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Galo has moved away from the life he always knew. His family, his friends, and the systems he grew up with. He's not thrilled with the idea of going to a new school, learning a new language, and making new friends, until he meets Lio Fotia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Little Things About Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new series I'm staring featuring my two favorite boys. This is going to be a multi-chapter fic which I hope to update as frequently as possible. Someone needed to write this story and it might as well be me.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The summer Galo met Lio his life changed. He’d moved overseas to start the next school year in Japan and had no idea who to even begin talking to. He wasn’t shy, not in the very least but he was only 12 and the idea of moving to a place where he knew only his parents was daunting. </p>
<p>His mother and father worked in the business industry and he was used to moving whenever they were transferred or been offered a promotion. He hadn’t stayed in one place for too long but this was the biggest move they would be making. He was practicing a new language just so he could try and fit in with the other children at school. His parents assured him it would get easier as time went on but Galo was still unsure. He was leaving all of his friends behind which made his heart ache.</p>
<p>Galo had been playing by himself outside, adventuring around the neighborhood to get a better grasp of his surroundings, and if he was honest, because he was just bored of unpacking, when he saw a little blond kid playing by a nearby pond. Galo stopped in his tracks and watched the kid. The blond seemed to be in their own world and the soft smile that was on the blond’s face looked so serene. The sun reflecting off the water made the blond look angelic in a way. The light illuminated the blond’s features and Galo couldn’t help but admire those pink eyes. They were pink, right? </p>
<p>His curiosity getting the best of him, Galo began walking towards the blond kid. Maybe he could make a new friend and actually have someone to play with, maybe they went to the same school or even lived close. His mind ran wild with possibilities and before he knew it he was standing within a meter of the blond. </p>
<p>The blond startled as Galo approached and looked up at the blue haired boy. Their eyes locked onto each other and they remained silent for what felt like an eternity to Galo. Galo cleared his throat and smiled brightly at the blond who seemed to back away a little. </p>
<p>“Hi, I’m Galo. What’s your name kid?”</p>
<p>The blond stood up but said nothing, watching Galo carefully. Those pink eyes dug into Galo which made him shift in his spot. Was he afraid of Galo?</p>
<p>Galo laughed nervously and tried to think of something else to say but his mind came up blank. He felt his cheeks burn up and he turned his eyes to look down at the ground. This was not exactly what he was hoping for. His face began to heat up with embarrassment. He felt like running back home and hiding in his pillow fort but he fought his impulse to run and cleared his throat.</p>
<p>“Do you live around here? I just moved here and I don’t have any friends. Not here at least. Do you have friends? What’s your name?” Galo hoped that with asking questions the kid might respond or at least react in some way. </p>
<p>The blond looked as if he was deciding something before he spoke softly. It was almost a whisper and if Galo hadn’t been so focused on the blond he doubted he would have even registered the small voice.</p>
<p>“So, you’re an American.” </p>
<p>Galo’s eye lit up. So this kid does speak and English no less. Galo felt a relief wash over him and he relaxed. He couldn’t have smiled brighter if he tried.</p>
<p>“Yeah! I just moved here. I didn’t know you could speak English. This makes things so much easier, oh my god. I’m not very good at speaking Japanese right now but I’m still learning.” He couldn’t contain his excitement but just hearing the other kid speak made his heart jump in his chest. </p>
<p>The blond just watched Galo for a minute before turning to leave. Galo’s heart beat fast and he felt panic run through him. Was it something he said? Did he offend this kid in some way? He felt his heart jump and he called out to the retreating blond.</p>
<p>“Wait, did I do something wrong? Please don’t go.” </p>
<p>The blond turned to look back at Galo and his soft eyes searched the boy’s face. He looked so dismayed and lonely. Was he about to cry? The blond looked down to his feet for a moment before looking at Galo. </p>
<p>“I have to go.”</p>
<p>Galo’s expression fell and he looked at the small pond before looking at the kid before him. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him.</p>
<p>“Can I at least get you name?”</p>
<p>The blond thought for a moment before nodding. There didn’t seem to be any harm in that. Though Galo could see the contemplation in the blond’s expression.</p>
<p>“Lio, my name is Lio,” </p>
<p>“Lio. Do you live around here?”</p>
<p>Galo could see Lio tense up slightly and he looked at the ground. He could tell the blond was deep in thought and as he was about to speak again Lio dug into his pocket and held out a pink button. He waited patiently without speaking and Galo finally got hint. Carefully he stepped close enough to gently take the token from Lio’s small fingers.</p>
<p>He turned it over in his palm and examined it for a moment but he just felt confusion wash over him. He didn’t understand the significance of the button.</p>
<p>“I have to go.” Was all Lio said. Galo looked away from the button but before he could respond, Lio left without another word, leaving Galo alone to listen to the chirping of the birds and the silence of the wind. </p>
<p>Galo was somber when he walked into his new home and as he made his way up to his new room he could hear his parents moving about the house. They were probably still setting up their office space. There were boxes littered all over the house but Galo didn’t seem to care in the slightest. They’d been here a month already and school would be starting soon. He didn’t care about unpacking anymore, the thought of going to school was starting to nag at the back of his mind and he could feel the anxiety of it all. </p>
<p>He flopped down on his bed and buried his face in his pillow. He wished he was back home with his friends. How easy it would be to go to the park with Varys and Remi or play video games with Luchia. Mostly, he thought about his best friend, Aina. He hoped she would be okay without him. He sighed to himself and tried to shake away the loneliness he felt. As he lay there with his mind racing the thought of the blond kid he met earlier came into his mind and he turned over onto his back. His eyes searched the ceiling as he thought about Lio.</p>
<p>He pulled the pink button out of his pocket and held it up in front of his face to examine. What was this for? Was this some tradition here in Japan? He wondered. Sitting up he pulled his laptop to him and opened the screen. Going to his group chat he sent a message to his friend back at home.</p>
<p>“Does anyone know the significance of a pink button?” - Galo</p>
<p>He waited for a response and his heart skipped when he saw the familiar bouncing dots to indicate someone was typing. </p>
<p>“Just a pink button?” - Remi </p>
<p>“I have no idea.” - Varys</p>
<p>“I didn’t find anything online within a quick search.” - Luchia </p>
<p>“Can you give us more information?” - Aina</p>
<p>Galo began typing quickly at his keyboard and pressed send. </p>
<p>“I met someone and they gave me a pink button with absolutely no explanation. It’s kinda bizarre. Are you guys up for a video call?” - Galo</p>
<p>He watched and waited as those dots began to dance. He was going to figure out the mystery of this pink button but most importantly, he was going to figure out the mystery that is Lio.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>